The present invention relates to a motor-driven hand tool, such as an eccentric, angular or oscillating grinder or sander, with a removable grip. The motor-driven hand tool may involve either electric hand tools or compressor-driven hand tools. It also relates to the removable grip.
Known hand tools are often equipped with two grips, one of them often embodied as a removable additional grip. For instance, power drills are known in which an elongated, straight grip with a protruding threaded portion can be screwed into an opening in the tool housing, transversely to the direction of the drill spindle. This is inconvenient because it requires rotating the grip several times around itself, which necessitates grasping it multiple times. In another known power drill, the grip, likewise extending transversely to the drill spindle, is mounted on the tool housing via a handcuff-like fastening that is fitted over the drill chuck region of the power drill, and a wing nut is tightened or loosened manually. This grip is extremely complicated to mount and unmount, since the power drill is either held between the user's upper arm and body or between his legs, while one hand puts the grip in the desired position relative to the tool housing and the other hand is needed to tighten the aforementioned wing nut.
From German Patent DE 42 03 171 C1, a grinding device of this general type is known, whose removable additional grip can be moved in the circumferential direction, relative to the tool drive shaft, on the outside of the tool housing. The grip substantially comprises a spherical knob with a female thread, which can be screwed to a threaded bolt that protrudes out of a spherically curved receptacle that is movable in the circumferential direction. To be screwed on, the knob must be turned multiple times, which requires tedious repositioning of the hands. The grip cannot be shaped ergonomically; instead, its rotationally symmetrical design is predetermined.